


one more step (and I'll slit your neck)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, goes divergent somewhere after s2, just shh and read, prose, somewhere between all my Pydia feels, sort of, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had always thought of him as Hades. </p><p>You just never realized that made you Persephone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more step (and I'll slit your neck)

1.  
It's a little bit like a game; except not. 

It's a little more, a little less. 

A little more dangerous, a lot less natural. 

2\. 

A little bit of happiness goes a long way. This is not the case. 

Not when there's so much you still don't understand, not when you can feel him like a current. A forceful movement in your head. 

Declaring anarchy. 

3\. 

He's just your type: snarky, clever and beautiful. 

And he pulls and pushes in all the wrongest of ways. So you follow him.

Down, dark, deep. 

4\. 

There's something about the way they baby you, infantilize you. There's something about the way he doesn't. 

He's all sharp teeth and even sharper wit; knowing you could drive him into the ground.

5\. 

He's terrifying but you are so much more than that. You are a fire. 

He beckons you as if he wants you to burn him down. 

You feel it in your bones. Something is lost in you. 

Down in the dark and deep. 

6\. 

There's bloody hearts, bloody minds. But nothing beats his bloody smiles.

Screaming; bone-crunching, earth-shattering screaming. Ripped from you. 

And with it, you lose something more. 

7\. 

You inhale; smoke. You exhale; fire.

8\. 

You and me. 

The forest and its' fire. 

9\. 

Inside you, something blossoms like the blood on your knuckles. 

10\. 

Broken heels and bruises that never truly heal; phantom fingerprints, bloody bitemarks. 

11\. 

He wraps around you, charred, and holds the shards of you together. 

Never safe. Never free. Never alone. 

12\. 

It's something. Not good, not bad; but it's something. 

13.

You find him in the dark. 

Surrounded in smoke and soil, and you think 'You. Me.'

Together.

14.

Adrenaline burns the brightest, in your veins. Mixed with ash and him, him.

Always him. 

15\. 

They ask if you're okay. They never mean it, not really. 

More important things. 

You scream.

16.

You cry, he's there. Always there. 

He wraps around you. You taste smoke; choking you. Or is it just him?

17\. 

Waves. Crashing, rolling, churning waves. 

You feel like drowning. 

18.

You don't like it when he's straight with you. 

It feels like watching a wolf put on sheeps clothing. 

19\. 

He's like static, white noise. Automatic, just noise. 

20\. 

Only he can look at you like that. Like he sees your true potential;

Rough edged and lethal sweetness. 

21\. 

What he doesn't see is that inside, you're scared. 

22\. 

He kisses you and it feels like more than a fight for dominance. 

The battle is won, the war is only just beginning. 

23\. 

He plays you. 

Repeat after repeat, just to hear you crying. 

24\. 

Heads or tails?

You are both. 

24\. 

Losing is not an option.

25\. 

You treat him like an animal. He is as is. 

Animals are animals, no matter the skin. 

26\. 

You know you like him, know it drives you insane. You're scared of the shame. 

27\. 

You know he likes it, likes you. 

You know he's not afraid of the flames.

28\. 

You wait with shuttered breaths. You wait. 

And he comes, holds you tight. 

29\. 

Your knuckles bleed when you don't look. Your teeth grind when you grin. 

Your heart slows when he's there. 

30.

You had always thought of him as Hades. 

You just never realized that made you Persephone.

31\. 

You scream. He doesn't flinch. 

Simply smiles. Always smiles.

32\. 

You wait all night. All night and all day, over and over. 

And finally- finally,

He tells you in the only way he knows how.

33\. 

The press of bodies and hitched breaths speak infinitely louder than words. 

They say- 

I want you. I need you. 

And he speaks back.

34.

'Leave that light,' he whispers one night, under the cover of a thousand lies. 

35.

You don't leave. 

He stays. He smiles and spits and fights the same, but it's different.

36.

You've shown your worth. 

37.

He comes to the light. By your side. 

38.

It's the most dangerous game you had ever played; more than just life or death. 

Less than head and heart.

39.

You lock up your love the day they call him pack. 

They're so easily fooled by pretty smiles and even prettier lies. 

You know what he wants. You know what they'd think. 

40.

Some nights, you feel hands. Maybe his, maybe not. 

Pushing your ribs apart, all slick blood and thrumming life. And they grab, pull. 

Your heart right out your chest. 

41\. 

You lost something the day you kissed him. The day he kissed back.

The tables haven't turned, simply spun. 

Now, you think you've found it again. 

Down, dark deep. 

42\. 

Now, though, it was light. And so were you. So was he.

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be a matching fanmix up soon. 
> 
> As always, you can reach me on both Tumblr and Twitter under the username queerestalpha.
> 
> First time writing Pydia, how did I do?


End file.
